Omega (Ninjago)
The Omega is the leader of the Oni, and serves as the overarching antagonist of the Oni and Dragon Trilogy from LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, serving as the unseen overarching antagonist of both Season 8: Sons of Garmadon and Season 9: Hunted, as well as the primary antagonist of Season 10: March of the Oni. He was voiced by Zach LeBlanc. Appearance He appears to be a dark-purple black colored figure. He appears to be having purple eyes, and two huge-black horns on his head. While behind of him, he appears to be having two katana's on his back, and he appears to be wearing a black-suit. Biography Somehow the Omega became the leader of Oni or has always been. It is also possible that he is the original Oni. On his mission to conquer the 16 realms the Omega comes to Ninjago and attacks the city with the help of other Oni. Very quickly ninjago is under Omega’s control and the whole city is shrouded in darkness and the inhabitants are petrified. When Lloyd and Garmadon are in search of the Realm Crystal to defeat the Oni, they meet Omega, who protects the crystal. The two attack Omega immediately but he defeats them very quickly. When they attack a second time, Lloyd manages to destroy the realm crystal, but since he and Garmadon were wrong, nothing happens. Afterwards Omega summons more Oni to defeat Garmadon and Lloyd with their help,but Lloyd and Garmadon find the armor of the Golden Master . Since Omega and the other Oni are afraid of the Golden Armor, Lloyd and Garmadon manage to escape the Oni. They take the armor to their ship destiny's bounty, but their friends called Kai and Nya plan to transform the armor into the golden weapons of Season 1 to defeat Omega and his Oni Army. Soon the ninja reach the monastery of spinjitzu where they restore the golden weapons. Shortly afterwards, Omega and his Oni army attack. The Oni get into a battle with the ninja and try to defeat them. Since the Ninja have the golden weapons, Omega does not find it easy to beat them. During the battle, Omega fights mostly against Garmadon. When the earth ninja Cole attacks the Oni with his earth driller, Omega throws the earth driller from the mountain on which the monastery stands. While Omega fights against him, Garmadon unleashes his oni form. Since this does not help much, the ninja hide behind the gate of the monastery. As Omega and the Oni open the gate, the Ninja and Garmadon decide to form the Tornado of Creation to defeat them. After that, everything gets bright for a short while. This has exhausted the ninja so much that they pass out. As they wake up they realize that the darkness has left Ninjago and Omega and his Oni army have disappeared. Quotes Gallery Screenshot_2019-02-02 LEGO Ninjago Oni Villains battle pack review �� 853866 - YouTube.png|Omega in the NINJAGO® Acc. Set 2019 Screenshot_2019-02-10 Ninjago March of the Oni Episode 98 - Endings Full HD - YouTube.png|Omega conquers the Realm of Oni and Dragons FA086D65-2471-438E-BC75-65FC7DA5961E.png Screenshot 2019-01-30 The Omega.jpg Omega the Oni.jpg ep97omega.jpg Screenshot_2019-02-02 LEGO NINJAGO EPISODE 97 FULL EPISODE - YouTube.png Оmega-17.png The Omega and his army are coming.png|Omega arrives at the Monastery of Spinjitzu Screenshot_2019-02-09 LEGO Ninjago March of the Oni Season Finale (Episode 98 Endings) - YouTube.png|Omega in the battle of the monastery of spinjitzu The Omega (Light).png|Omega opens the gate of the Monastery of Spinjitzu The end of Omega.png|Omega's Defeat TheOmega.JPG.jpg Trivia *His voice is low and difficult to understand. *He is the Oni with the longest horns. *He is the only Oni in the army who talks. *He has the power to summon other Oni. *He and the other Oni cower before Golden Power, like when they feared the Golden Armor. *He is regarded as the darkest and most powerful villain of Ninjago with the Overlord. *He is the second named full-blooded Oni, after Mistaké. *The Omega has greater fighting skills than Garmadon and Lloyd. *The Omega is more powerful than Garmadon with his True Potential, as he easily defeated him twice. He is more powerful than the Overlord. However, he is weaker than the First Spinjitzu Master, as the First Spinjitzu Master's presence in Ninjago kept him from leading the Oni from invading. *The Omega's name is a reference to the fact that the Omega symbol is the last letter of the Greek alphabet and traditionally denotes the ending or finality of something, or a dramatic conclusion. *He is one of the five main villains to be from another realm, the others being: The Preeminent, Nadakhan, Iron Baron, and the Ice Emperor. Navigation Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Lego Villains Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Usurper Category:Dark Forms Category:Satan Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Knights Category:Youkai Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Magic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Ogres Category:Warlords